jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia Tremaine
- Forms = - C = - A = - S = - WC = - H = - FE = }}}} }} Anastasia Tremaine is the younger sister to Drizella Tremaine, and both heiresses to the Tremaine noble family. Taken to Dreamverse, the two are separated but similary put into the Omni-Were project. However, as Anastasia escapes and joins the White Rebels, Drizella stays as she first discovers her powers and wanting more, thus becoming enemies in the process. Through her time with her newfound friends, Anastasia becomes one of the bravest and strongest fighters of the White Rebels. And when asked, she does it for her Prince Charming: Riley Blake. Characteristics *'Name': Anastasia 'Anya' Tremaine *'Codename/Aliases': The Flaming Giant Feline *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red (Wildfire Reddish Pink in all forms, Fiery Red in elmental) *'Eyes': Blue (Pink in Werecat and Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Eligible men, food, riches, romance, dresses, makeup, jewelry, feeling good, Riley *'Dislikes': Embarrassment, loneliness, losing guys, not getting any, the experiments done on to her, the Red and Black Queen's controlling ways, not seeing or being with Riley, Alice (at times) *'Family': Drizella Tremaine (sister), White Rebels Appearance Casual WereCaty Elemental Fire Hyde,Giantess, and Shrunk Form Background Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine are former nobles from birth. However, due to their father’s death, the royals who their father served dutifully evicted them and their mother to America. However, Anastasia and Drizella did their best to regain some aspect of the high life in high school being popular. However, once again, fate went sour for them, as their mother died of illness and left the two with only their mansion, a small fortune, and only a few hired hands of help to maintain the household. They thought the world would still be their oyster… until an unexpected twist happened to them. A Rabbit Hole opened up in their bedroom, before they would go out with their mother to look for eligible men of wealth, and were both sucked into it, with their existence erased from their world. They crashed into the open square of the Central City of the DReamverse, and were immediately rounded up by the Red Knights and taken to the Think Tank, with kids their age as well as animals. Though while being taken to the Think Tank, Anastasia was among others that were taken to this world: Alice Kingsley, Calla Caraban, Jane Darnings and her siblings, a young boy named Mowgli and his friends, and others as well. Once there, the buses let them out, as giants started spraying with them with a strange fluid that melted their clothes off, washed them through a man-made factory river, and once they were put in cells, they were put through extreme and harsh experimentation to make them metamorphs. The process was traumatic, humiliating, and painful to Anastasia, who was pushed to the point of her mind breaking and becoming nothing more than a mindless and soulless doll. A year later, Anastasia was barely alive and conscious, unaged, on the floor naked and curled up. However, the cells immediatley opened and sirens sounded, snapping the girl out of it enough to escape and to find her sister. Once outside, she changed rather painfully, as her body was tearing itself apart while trying to deal with two strains of werecreatrues. Feeling that death would soon be upon her, she broke free under the full moon, praying her life would end and all the pain would go away. Finally, the strains settled down, as she started to change, transforming into a Red and Black werecat. She was a bit shocked at it all, but then suddenly on instinct, she shifted from the Werecat form, into a Reddish Pink skinned and Light Red-haired She-Hulk version of herself. She ran free, enjoying this kind of strength, but then suddenly, she shrank to the size of a penny, and then grew to the size of a skyscraper, all while in her Reddish Pink skinned Light Red-haired form. Afterwards, she transformed into an adult-bodied Fire Elemental, melting the rooms and robotic enemies that kept coming after her, until she propelled herself out of the Think Tank... and into a hijacked ship that Alice and the others took to escape, and crashed somewhere in Central Hub allies. Escaping, she awoke in an alleyway with Alice and others, but saw she had physically changed from a scrawny non-boobed big footed girl, into a gorgeous supermodel of a teen girl. Helped by a boy named Riley Blake, they escaped to a place called the Tea Shop, where he had given them a shower, food, and clothing... though with gum in her hair, she had cut it down to a short bob cut, of which she disliked at first... but loved it when Riley said she looked pretty. Once things settled down, he explained that they were all in a place called Dreamverse. Down in the world called Dreamverse, there were three ruling sisters from the youngest to oldest: White, Black, and Red Queens. The White Queen was overthrown and driven into exile into her home kingdom of Mamoreal, the Red and Black Queens fought each other over total control of their vast world. But to do that, they needed an army: an army of metamorphic creatures much like Alice. To build such an army, they had children stolen, whether with families or orphans, brought in and experimented on, as well as animals from above. Sickened by this (as it was a reflection of her arranged marriage), Alice vowed to help Riley and McTwisp to putting the White Queen back on the throne to stop the two sisters, thus forming the rebel forces, The White Rebels. Anastasia became one of the most powerful members of the group, having more forms than others, as well as a potential love Interest to Riley, as well as a rival/lover to Alice. Personality Anastasia is portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister Drizella. However, she is fleshed out considerably with the aftermath of a year of experimentation, showing that, while her sister's a socialite obsessed with status and revenge, Anastasia's more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungrateful and rather ugly, she's portrayed as being merely plain rather than ugly once she transforms. She feels envious whenever there’s someone around that more beautiful than her. However, Anastasia has a romantic side, merely wanting to find the one for her. Her emotions are magnified when meeting Riley, as she becomes a longing girl for love, and will do anything to show Riley that. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Omni-Were' Were-Cat *'Transformation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Heightened Senses' *'Super Regeneration' *'Claws': Strong enough to break steel as well as to punch through it. *'Tail' Hyde *'Physical Transformation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor ' In addition, like the other Hydes, she has gained Size-Altering abilities due to the mix of the powers for unknown reasons. *'Size Reduction': Anastasia possesses the power to reduce herself to the size of a nickel, approximately one-half inch in height. *'Size Increase' Elemental-Fire **'Fire generation and manipulation': Anastasia is able to generate fire in both brief shots, exploding shots a continues flame thrower like attack from anywhere from her body: she however cannot control fire she has not directly created unless physically touching it. **'Heat control': Anastasia can control the intensity and focus of her flames making herself as hot as a blow torch being able to cut through metal to only appearing to be on fire and having a above average body temperature. **'Fire immunity': Due to being made of fire she is naturally immune to fire. **'Intangibility': Anastasia eventually learns that when she concentrates she can make her whole body intangible and regenerate wounds she has suffered, but only through concentration, **'Weakness to water': Anastasia's Achilles heel is that while she is using her powers she cannot touch water or have her flames smothered or they will go out. If this happens while she is intangible it will kill her. **'Flight': She can eject flames from herself at such speeds that she can fly. Skills *'Drawing' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': due to their stasis and former nobility, their mother had both sisters trained to fight as despite being noble, they were still capable of defending themselves. Equipment *'White Rebels Uniform': It's flame retardent and stretches when she goes Hyde... but doesnt when she shrinks, like the others. *'Castor Rifle' Relationships Anya's Relationships Gallery Anastasia, the Fiery Feline Giant.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine, the Fiery Feline Giant Anastasia profile shots.jpg|Anastasia profile shots Anastasia Tremaine, Anatomy and WR Attire.jpg Anastasia Tremaine, Before and Shrunk Form.JPG|Former Appearance and Shrunk Form Anastasia Tremaine, Werecat Form.JPG|Werecat Anastasia Tremaine, Hyde Form.JPG|Hyde Anastasia Tremaine, Fire Elemental Form.JPG|Fire Elemental Eyecatchers Dreamverse Eyecatchers - Anastasia 1.jpg|DV Eyecatchers - Anastasia 1 Voice Actor Holliday Grainger Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:White Rebels Category:Riley's Love Interests Category:Omni-Weres